Recently, communication tools for remote communication are being utilized in a variety of fields, such as business, education, and amusement. One representative example of such communication tools is a videoconferencing system (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below). In communication through a videoconferencing system, a local user present in a local environment in which the system is installed and a remote user present in a remote location participate. Additionally, the system streams a video of the local environment to the remote user's terminal device. Other examples of communication tools for remote communication are videophones and video chat.